Chaos Emerald
by TheHolyProphet4134
Summary: Sally Acorns is a young woman on a quest for the seven mystical Chaos emeralds. These emeralds, when gathered, summon forth a mighty water dragon who grants you one wish and Sally is getting desperate for a man. Along the way she meets a young hedgehog with a wolf's tail named Sonic. Together, the two travel across the strange lands of Mobius and make friends along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Sally Acorns sped up as she glanced down at the small stop watch-esque device in her hand. Three green dots moved toward one of four arrows forward, in the same direction as the young mobian squirrel. "Man, finding these emeralds is way easier than I thought it would be!" She smirked to herself. "The perfect man is coming up soon, when I make my wish on the emeralds!" She curved further up the mountain road, soon coming up to the top of the plateau.

A young blue hedgehog sped through the woods on the other side of the plateau. He rolled into a ball down a hill, picking up speed until he leaped into the air to kick the velociraptor that sped out of the bushes right in the neck. "Hyah!" The young hedgehog shouted in joy. He looked to be only ten years old, and strangely enough, a navy blue and gray wolf's tail. The hedgehog picked up the raptor body and dragged it up the mountain super quickly. He dragged it up to his grandfather's cabin, where he saw a mysterious creature sleeping in front of it. The creature was squat and kind of rounded, with four black paws. The hedgehog decides to be safe and get rid of it before it wakes up. He begins to slowly lift the creature above his head, and thrown it off the mountain. The crashing sounds caused his grandfather's cabin door to burst open! A young angry squirrel girl rushed to the cliff side. "MY CAR!" She shouted as she watched it tumble down the hill. The young hedgehog looked up at her. "Oh! Im sorry, were you gonna eat that?" He asked innocently. The girl looked at him with a bemused expression. "What?" The hedgehog looked back at the cabin. "Hey wait a second, what were you doing in grandpa Manic's house!?" The blue hedgie leapt back ready to fight. "Oh! Is this your house? I'm sorry I thought I was abandoned. I didn't take anything." She had her hands up in surrender. WeThe young boy shrugged. "Oh, okay! I'm Sonic!" The blue hedgehog said, now smiling. "Oh, I'm Sally Ac- HEY WAIT YOU DICK YOU THREW MY CAR OFF A CLIFF!" Sally shouted at the young hedgehog.

"I didn't know it was yours!"

"Do you just throw random cars!?"

"What's a car?"

Sally's eye twitched. "You owe me, kid. That was super expensive!" She crossed her arms as sonic looked around. "Uhhh, you can have this!" He holds the raptor up to her. She looks disgusted by the dead thing, and confused by the boy. "Well there was one thing I saw in your house…" The two went inside, and Sonic quickly cut up the raptor using his quills. "Wow you're, insanely fast."

"Yep!"

"How?"

Sonic points to a red button on the wall labeled "Muffins". Sally blinks before completely ignoring that new series of questions. She points to the green glowing emerald in the center of the cabin.

"Wow! Grandpa Manic is glowing!" Sonic blazed over to the green emerald. "That's your grandpa?"

"Uh huh! He disappeared a few years ago, and that's the last thing I have of him!" Sonic explained, gingerly picking up the emerald. Sally pulled out three; red, white, and dark blue emeralds respectively. The four emeralds glowed together. Sonic looked amazed while Sally smirked. "Do you know about the legend of the chaos emeralds, Sonic?" the young hedgehog shook his head no.

"Well, there are seven of them, and if you gather all seven, a massive dragon known as Chaos rises out of them and grants those who found them a wish!"

"Wow! I could wish for my grandad to come home!"

"Erm, yeah! Do you, wanna help me look for them?" Sally asked. She saw no harm in getting some help, plus he was super fast. Sonic thought for a moment. "Okay. But I'm gonna hold on to grandpa manic!" The young hedgehog put the emerald into the orange gi he was wearing. Sally gathered up her emeralds and stored them in here bag, before pulling out a stopwatch looking device and a map. "Wassat?" Sonic pointed at the watch device.

"Hm? Oh, it's the chaos radar. Made it myself, it tracks the chaos emeralds." Sonic shrugged and started cooking the raptor while Sally began charting where the next three emeralds were.

"Hey Sonic? Why do you have a wolf tail?"

"Idunno. Grandpa Manic said it made me special!"

"Well yeah, all other hedgehogs have a short pointed tail. Your's is long and fluffy."

Sonic slowly roasts the raptor over a fire. "Maybe I'm not a hedgehog?" He asked with a shrug. Sally blinked at him before just returning to the map. "The next emerald looks like it's on an island. Let's see…" She pulls a small case out from her purse that contained several capsules. She glares down at them. "Damn it! No boat… Aw well we can probably rent one at the beach. Alright Sonic, guess we'll just have to head there on foot!" She packed up the map as Sonic pulled the raptor off the fire and ate it whole. She watched slack jawed as he devours it. "Wow that's just….. Wow." Sonic gulps it down and smiles. "Let's go Sally!" And the two began their journey down the mountain, toward the beach.

They had been walking for a few hours, and had stopped briefly to rest. "So you've been living on this mountain you're whole life?"

"Uh huh! My grandpa found me when I was a baby."

"Oh, so you don't know your parents?"

"My wut?" Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise from above. Sally began to panic as Sonic looked around. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god! It's a monster and it's gonna kill and eat us and we're gonna die and I'll never get my boyfriend and-" A large pterodactyl swooped in and picked Sally up by the shoulders. She shrieked as it carried her off further down the mountain. Sonic sped after them, easily keeping pace with the large dino as it landed and dropped sally into its nest. "SONIIIIIIICCC! HEEEEELP!" She screamed as sonic ran up and kicked the dinosaur as hard as he could. The pterodactyl squawked as it went flying back, and Sonic landed in front of Sally, and picked her up. "You okay?"

"Yes, now RUNN!" The dinosaur chased them as sonic took off running down the mountain as sally screamed in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

After evading the pterodactyl, Sally and Sonic finally made their way down the mountain and toward the beach. Sonic had put her down and they had started walking again. "Why are there so many dinosaurs here!?"

"I don't mind! They're real easy to beat."

"I DISAGREE!" She crossed her arms and huffed, when a deep male voice suddenly screamed out. "Oh goddd what now!?" Sonic sped off to the source of the noise, to see a large tortoise on its back being terrorized by a large bear man. "Please just leave me alone!" The tortoise begged. "Shut up, stupid turtle!" The bear man drew a scimitar and held it above him, cutting down at the tortoise's head. Sonic dashed in, kicking the tortoise aside and narrowly avoided the blade. The bear was shocked by the small child's speed. "Hey! What's yer problem kid!?" The bear roared. "That's not very nice of you to attack a defenseless turtle like that!"

"Actually I'm a tor-" The bear roared and slammed his blade down, and sonic sidestepped it before roundhouse kicking the bear. The bear coughs and grips his side. "What the?! How are you-" Sonic kicks him up into the air before curling into a ball and revving himself into the bears gut. The bear coughs up blood and falls over unconscious. Sally ran up to Sonic. "Wow I didn't realize how good you were at fighting!" She said, happy to see her friend safe. The tortoise grunted as it tried to flip itself over. Sally walks over and helps lift him up and over onto his feet.

"Thanks you two! I was fairly certain that bear was gonna eat me!" Sally glanced at her young companion. "Well be careful, Sonic might eat you too." The hedgie gasps at her.

"No I wouldn't!"

"You're thinking about it right now."

"...Can you read minds?"

The tortoise stepped away from Sonic. "Anyways! I'm very grateful for your help, is there anyway I can repay you?" Sally checks the chaos radar. "Well, can you carry us to an island?"

"Where do you need to go?" The tortoise asked eagerly. Sally Showed him the place on the map. "Oh! That's Kame House! That's where me and Master Roshi live!" The tortoise said excitedly. "What's Master Roshi?" Sonic asked after zoning out for a bit. "Master Roshi is the turtle hermit, a great martial arts master! Climb on, and we'll go meet him!" The tortoise said, turning around so they can climb onto his back. "Okay!" Sonic hopped onto the Tortoise's back and turned around to help Sally up. After the two mobians boarded, the tortoise slowly took off into the direction of this, "Kame House".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in a nearby city ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mobster was kicked several times before he was sent flying by a roundhouse kick. The ginger fox lady that attacked him smirked, as a green bird dashed out from behind her peppering the other mobsters with small explosives. A rabbit in fancy clothing and sunglasses was on his knees. "Please, please! Just take that emerald please don't kill me!" He held up a cyan emerald up to the two. A low chuckling was heard as someone approached the two. The fox and bird parted and kneeled. "Emperor Weasel, sir." A short purple weasel wearing a crown smirked down at the rabbit. "I know what you can do, Don Hopper." He said, pulling out a six shooter revolver. "No, ple-" The weasel fired into the rabbit three times. He began to laugh as he picks up the blood soaked emerald. He laughed, as the trio left the city in a car, speeding off to a large castle.

Sonic, Sally, and the tortoise arrive at a small island where a contemporary two story house was built. The paint was pink, and a corner of the house had "Kame House" written in red paint on it. The tortoise climbed onto the island and the two mobians on his back got off. Sally checked the chaos radar and smirked. Sally turned to Sonic and whispered into his ear. "There's definitely an emerald here!"

"Oh, yeah. I kinda wanna fight this roshi guy though." The tortoise moved toward the house. "Master Roshiii! We have company!" An old voice sounded from inside the house"I don't care who they are unless they have double D's!" The tortoise rolled his eyes. "Just get out here."

Sally looked down at Sonic. "Why do you wanna fight him?"

"I'unno. Just want to. Fighting's fun, and it'll be fun to fight someone who knows how to." Suddenly the door kicks open, and an old, old ass turtle mobian is standing there. "Well, well, well! What do we have here~?" The turtle waggles his eyebrows as he moves towards Sally. "What brings such a fine beauty such as yourself to my island~?" He chuckled. The turtle was old and wrinkly, and had a long white beard. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and he wore a hawaiian shirt. Sally chuckled nervously. "Oh! We uh saved your tortoise!" She pointed at said dino-turtle. "Oh." The old hermit sounded super disappointed. "I suppose ya want somethin, then?" Sally nodded as Sonic messes around with the water. "Guys! The water is running away from me- OH CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" Sonic said as he chased the tide out, before the wave chased him back.

"We were hoping for that chaos emerald you got." Sally said, cutely playing with her hair. Roshi nods for a moment before bursting out into laughter before devolving into coughing. "You're gonna have to do something way better than save that thing for a chaos emerald!"

"What if I fight you?" Sonic said, looking up at roshi. This caused the old turtle to laugh even harder. "AH HA HA! Oh god, this is too much! Alright kid, if you can beat me I'll give you the chaos emerald, If _I_ win, your friend here has to show off something for it." He smiles a creepy, toothy smile. Sally makes a face of disgust. "You better win this, Sonic!" She glared at the old man. Sonic got ready to fight as the old man took off his shirt. Suddenly, the turtle's muscles grew to three times their size and he put his palms together. "Ka….Me...Ha...Me…." A small blue sphere of energy formed between his palms as Sonic rushed the turtle. "HAA!" the turtle shoves the sphere forward, causing a beam of energy to hit Sonic, sending him flying into the ocean. The turtle roared with laughter as sonic made his way back to shore. "Ehhehe! Alright girly! Let's see wh- what the hell!?" The tortoise had gone into the house and grabbed the white chaos emerald. "Alright! That makes five emeralds!"

"HEY YOU CAN'T TAKE MY EMERALD UNTIL I GET SOME ACTION!" The tortoise glares at roshi before turning to the two other mobians. "How old are you two?"

"17."

"14." Sally's head snapped to the blue hedgehog. "F-fourteen!? You look like you're eight!"

"I've eaten what?"

"No eight, like the number."

"What's a number?" Sally blinks at the small hog before turning back to the tortoise. "So uh, do you mind if we stay for a few while we plot out the next emerald?" Roshi waved his cane around. "DAMN IT IT'S MY HOUSE NOT HIS!" The old turtle shouted. "Just hurry up." The four went into Kame House. Sally began working out the next emerald location. Roshi began cooking. "Hey mister turtle guy?" Sonic had walked up to roshi.

"Yeah kid whatcha want?"

"Well what was that move you did? It was really cool!"

"Oh. That was my ultimate technique! The turtle destruction wave! You gather up all your energy in between your palms and blast it forward with all your might! It's quite the move." The old turtle spoke smugly. Sonic's eyes shone. "Wow! Can you teach me how to do it!?"

"Nope!"

Sonic's face fell. "Oh…" The blue hedgehog walked back to Sally. "Okay, so the next emerald is on a large mountain, known as fire mountain. Rumor has it that a powerful warrior named the ox king rules over it. We may need to fight him to take the emerald. You got this Sonic?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright. Sixth emerald, here we come!"

The two ate lunch with Master Roshi, before the tortoise returned them to the mainland. They moved through the mountainous forest coming up to a desert. "Alright Sonic! We're almost to our wish!" She smiled widely. "Yeah! And I get to fight stuff!" Sonic said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in the desert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black and red armadillo rode across the desert on a hoverbike. He wore a white checkered scarf, seemingly to keep keep the sand out of his eyes, and had a scimitar on his left side. On the bike beside, was a blonde flying squirrel that sprang to his feet. "Mighty, Mighty! There's energy to the east!" The armadillo smirked. "Good, let's see if they've got anything good…"


End file.
